In telecommunications applications often a box or enclosure is used to house telecommunications equipment. It is necessary to feed fiber optic cables through a wall of the box or enclosure. The fiber optic cables are preferably sealed relative to an exterior of the box or enclosure. Similar arrangements are also possible for electric cables.